Lejos
by 0Mercy0
Summary: Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se alejan de su entorno por diferente motivo, pero con un mismo objetivo; vivir el cambio en la ciudad establecida: Lima, Ohio
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, solo a Ryan Murphy & Fox**

* * *

El calor era abrasador. Se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. No podía recordar nada, lo único que mi confusa mente lograba procesar era el dolor insoportable que se cernía sobre mi cuerpo tal vez ya achicharrado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve así pero lograba definir como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y también como me ponía una mano al pecho por miedo a que mi corazón se saliera por sus latidos veloces. De repente, aquello que me sucediera se detuvo con mi cuerpo hasta llegar a una calma total.

Me mantuve un rato en la fría superficie donde estaba, intentando hacer que mi taquicardia bajara pero no lo lograba. Cuando supe que todo estaba silencioso abrí mis ojos.

Lo que vi fue un cielo nocturno estrellado, voltee mi cabeza hacia mi lado derecho y vi árboles bañados por la luz de la luna. Posiblemente le hubiera tomado unas fotos si no fuera porque no sabía que me había pasado. Me erguí y vi a unos metros mi casa de campaña con una fogata que ya se iba apagando. Puse mis dos manos en cada lado de mis mejillas y me sorprendí.

_Estaba helada. Como muerta. Pero si acababa de sentirme con si estuviera ardiendo._

-Joder-maldecía- ¿Qué me ha sucedido?- cuestioné como si hubiera alguien que me contestara.

Cuidadosamente me levante, no confiaba en mis piernas y en paso lento y calmado me dirigí hacia mi tienda. Con la cercanía de la fogata pude ver algo.

Rasguños que se extendían por mis brazos, pero no eran de un felino si no de _humano. _Cuando creí que estaba alucinando me adentre rápidamente a la tienda de campaña pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Esa acción me llevó menos de 5 segundos, asombroso para alguien torpe como yo. Adentro me dispuse a revolver mis cosas hasta encontrar mi celular por suerte tendría señal afuera así que me dispuse a salir.

No me aleje demasiado del fuego y toque el primer número de emergencia.

-_¿Quinn?- _se escuchó una voz sorprendida (y somnolienta)- _¿qué sucede?_

Pero no podía abrir mi boca. Mi garganta estaba seca y empezaba a marearme por lo que tire mi celular para recargarme mejor en al árbol. Podía oír mi nombre en el celular pero no podía agarrarlo me sentía horriblemente cansada como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse y después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Ya era de día… o eso demostraba los rayos de sol que deslumbraban mis ojos. Por extraño que pareciera, me sentía mejor que anoche. Me estire y vi mi celular tirado, lo recogí y vi que tenía 20 mensajes junto a 40 llamadas perdidas de mamá pero el teléfono no tenía batería por lo que pensé mejor salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Cuando termine de empacar todo me dirigí con una mochila pequeña colgada en mi hombro (que contenía lo necesario para asearme) hacia el pequeño lago que siempre ocupaba para bañarme cuando acampaba por esa zona. Necesitaba limpiarme las heridas que tenía e intentar recordar que me llevo a la extraña escena de ayer. Por el camino sentía todo a flor de piel, los sonidos eran como lejanos, mis ojos tenían más nitidez además que mi caminar era ágil. Pensaría que era un sueño pero las llamas y mensajes en mi celular corroboraban que todo era real. Cuando llegue a mi destino, había una pared de hojas, las quite con mis manos y al observarlo me sorprendí.

"_Wow, es más hermoso que las otras veces"_

El lago se extendía con su agua cristalina. El césped brillaba de lo verde. Todo iluminado por los rayos del sol. Cuando logre salir de mi trance, deje mi mochila bajo un árbol y cuando empezaba a quitarme la blusa blanca que traía puesta (llena de tierra por la noche anterior) vi un ciervo.

Después, en el reflejo del lago yo con sangre por mi cuerpo y rostro acompañado con una pregunta.

_¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?_

* * *

**Hola gente:D **

**Llegó con otra historia diferente, odio tanto cuando llegan demasiadas ideas a mi cabezaD: siento que debo hacerlas o si no me molestan por todo el día.**

**Esta si tendrá drama, pero no tanta o eso espero. Espero poder con las dos historias o no bloquearme...**

**Dejen Reviews si les gusta, lo continuo, sugerencias, etc, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

_04-09-2013_


	2. Aceptación

_**Agradecimientos por los que dejaron review, me hacen feliz:) **_

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, solo a Ryan Murphy & Fox**

* * *

Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

_Había mordido y chupado a un ciervo. _

Me fije que estaba llena de sangre. Empecé a alejarme de ahí lentamente, con los ojos como platos hasta que un dolor insoportable se instaló en mi cabeza. Recuerdos venían a mí.

_Yo forcejeando contra un tipo en suelo hasta que este me agarró las manos y las subió arriba de mi cabeza. Después una mordida en mi cuello._

Intuitivamente me lleve una mano hacia esa parte del cuerpo y sentí unos hoyitos, apenas imperceptibles. Me dirigí dejando todo en el lago hacia mi tienda y saque un pequeño espejo, al verme vi a alguien que no era yo.

Mi cabello rubio y largo anteriormente arreglado y alaciado estaba revuelto y sucio. De mi ropa ni se diga. Pero mi piel estaba [más] pálida, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, solo manchas bajo mis ojos que ahora eran más _fríos _y eran un tono más fuerte que el anterior.

Observe mi cuello y vi marcas de colmillo.

_Vampiros. _

Pensé rápidamente pero lo descarte… ¡esos son solo mitos! Si fuera verdad porque me veía en el espejo o… no me volvía ceniza bajo el sol. Daba vueltas por el lugar barajando posibilidades de lo que me podría haber sucedido pero ninguna coincidía.

_Era un jodido vampiro. En pleno Siglo XXI los vampiros existían._

A causa del "absurdo planteamiento" me puse a reír. No sabría cuánto tiempo estaría riendo pero fue lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta de la situación.

_Vampiro es igual a monstruo mata gente._

Solo podía pensar en la palabra "vampiro". Claro que sabía que eran o como se movían, había miles de películas, libros, obras, canciones que tratarán sobre ello.

Pero de verlo a serlo hay un solo paso… o eso creo.

Y después… mis familiares, amigos, mi madre… mi hija Beth. Como iba a acercarme a ellos si se suponía era un vampiro. No podría controlarme, eso demostraba el ciervo que _comí _solo a un minuto de verlo.

Tenía tanta impotencia que grite todo lo que mis pulmones pudieron. Y golpee un árbol. Bueno, por lo menos tenía súper-fuerza.

Fui hacia mi silla desplegable donde habían algunas cosas, agarré una libreta y una pluma con lo que escribí hasta arriba.

**Día 1- Vampiro. **

Y empecé a recapitular todo, para recordar.

_Condición desde ayer en la noche aproximadamente a las 22 hras. El día 06 de Marzo del 2010. Recuerdos: Un tipo mordiéndome. Todo oscuro pero al parecer era hombre y de complexión musculosa. Posiblemente mi madre haya llamado a la policía por la llamada que le hice horas después del ataque donde no pude continuar y acabe desmayándome. Apariencia física: Todo bien, excepto ojos y piel más pálida de lo que cabe aún. _

_Poderes: _-tome una pausa y hacia memoria de lo que había mejorado-

_Mayor nitidez en los ojos. _

_Súper-velocidad. _

_Súper-fuerza._

_Mejora auditiva_

_Olfato de perro _

_Objetivo: __Alejarme para no dañar a nadie, desacaprecer y encontrar una razón a todo esto._

No debía dejar ningún cabo suelto, tenía que llevar lo necesario para un viaje. Regrese al lago para terminar lo que no comencé.

Al volver, metí en la mochila 2 mudas de ropa, bebida de agua y barras energéticas (no sabía cuanta capacidad de energía tenía) mi cartera con todo el dinero suficiente, mi celular, llaves de casa y del jeep rentado, la libreta, espejo y una foto de yo con mi madre y Beth sonrientes co el cual me quede durante unos minutos admirándola.

_Alguien que no volvería a ser otra vez._

Deje todo acomodado, sabía que la policía vendría. Puse un sobre con una carta adentro para mi madre. Lo que más me dolía era como se pondría ella al final de todo esto.

Vestía como una exploradora; short, camisa, chaleco, sombrero y lentes de aviador. Lista para recorrer lo que me esperaba, le di un último vistazo al lugar y salí corriendo.

_Querida Madre:_

_No te preocupes de mí, estoy bien, te lo aseguró. Lo siento por todo lo que te hecho pasar hoy y días anteriores. Solo espero que tengas paciencia, tendrás noticias mías te lo prometo. Ni yo sé exactamente el motivo exacto de este viaje. Pero espero que me puedas aceptar cuando llegue el momento._

_Con cariño, Quinnie._

* * *

**Hey gente! Les dejo el 2do. Capítulo de la historia…. Lo siento si como acepto Quinn su condición fue muy "floja" (también por el capítulo corto) pero es que todavía no consigo el Manual de supervivencia vampírica:/ **

**Se los dejo hoy dado que hay lluvias demoniacas por acá y Slim da un servicio nefasto por el Internet:I ¿o es mi casa? Haha.**

**Próximo capítulo: Rachel aparece ¡YAY!**

**Dejen Reviews por favor, si les gusta, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc. –También con el otro Fic. "Here again"-**

**Ciao:D**


	3. Insidioso

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, solo a Ryan Murphy & Fox**

* * *

2 días habían pasado. Aún era difícil de creer pero había sucedido.

Sus recuerdos no eran muy precisos, dado que sus lágrimas no le dejaron ver perfectamente la imagen. Cuando lo recordaba, sentía como su corazón dolía hasta (tal vez) matarla. Él había intentado entrar a su ahora _angustioso_ apartamento. Comprado por él, claro está. Pero superando su temor por él, cambio el cerrojo de las puertas. Cuando por fin se armó de valor ella a tomar la llamada que hacía por hora insistentemente.-_"Él no es nadie"-_pensaba

Pero al escucharlo hablar.- Tú tienes la culpa, me orillaste a eso. Pero cuando nos casemos esto se va a arreglar… _cariño._- Se puso a llorar por lo que restaba del día.

Sentía miedo todo el tiempo y rabia también; todo por culpa de él, por haberla engañado, maltratado y lo peor de todo tenerla amenazada.

Quemo cualquier foto de él o ellos _felices_, deseaba nunca haberlo conocido y querido… con tan solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

* * *

Estaba leyendo un libro en la lujosa sala, cuando escucho el timbre. Se tensó y rápidamente se puso en modo silencio, estuvo así un rato hasta que volvió a sonar y fue así por los siguientes minutos, pero cuando al lado de la puerta se presentaron, la morena fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una mirada azul preocupada.

-¡Oh Kurt!-sollozaba

-Cariño-le dijo con tono preocupado mientras la abrazaba y se adentraba al apartamento olvidándose de ponerle pestillo a la puerta. Al entrar a la sala vio algo que le sorprendió; ropa tirada, cosas rotas, todo hecho un desastre con lo que su mente recordó unas conversaciones.

_-A esa mujer siempre le gusta limpiar.- le decía un pelinegro con una sonrisa. -_

_-Kurt…-se escuchó un quejido a través del teléfono- me obliga a ser su sirvienta…_

El chico tensó la mandíbula al pensar la posibilidad del porque su amiga le mandara un mensaje en la madrugada solo diciendo _"Ven por favor"_

-Shh-la abrazaba más fuerte y masajeaba su espalda para calmarla-estoy aquí… Rachel cálmate por favor.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que la morena se iba calmando poco a poco pero de repente se escuchó la puerta abriéndose asustando a la morena y alertando al chico.

-¿Es él verdad?- le susurró al oído de Rachel, esta solo asintió lentamente mientras intentaba reprimir un sollozo que estaba en su garganta-Tranquila, estoy aquí.

-¡Rachel!-se exclamo por el pasillo mientras se escuchaban las pisadas apuradas hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos-¿Dónde estás?-dejo su pregunta en el aire al ver al acompañante de la morena.-Kurt, no sabía que estabas en aquí-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida el hombre.

-Hola-le contestó secamente mientras se levantaba del sofá pero un brazo lo detuvo y al voltearse vio los ojos suplicantes de Rachel-No te preocupes, no tardaré… ve a tu habitación y prepara una maleta para días suficientes.-esto último se lo susurró. La morena resignada se adentró en una puerta que daba a la habitación principal.-Finn, no te quiero cerca de ella ¿entiendes?

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-contestó con furia.

-Alguien que si la quiere y no lo tomes como una amenaza por favor.

-Ella no puede ir de aquí sin mi permiso-antes que pudiera continuar, el castaño soltó una risita irónica

-La pregunta mejor sería, ¿Quién te crees **tú**? ¿Su dueño acaso?-le arqueaba una ceja-Claro que no lo eres… ni aunque sean… mejor dicho todavía fueran prometidos, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

Antes que pudiera continuar, una temerosa Rachel salía con maleta en mano. Kurt se le acercó a ayudarla y le pasó un brazo en la espalda de manera protectora.

-Hasta luego Hudson.-se despidió el chico mientras iban a paso rápido por el pasillo con el alto pisándole sus talones y diciendo cosas como: _"Lo podemos arreglar Rach", "Los problemas de pareja son entre dos" _etc.

Abrieron la puerta y Rachel salió primero, Kurt dio media vuelta casi pegando nariz con nariz hacia el otro chico y solo dijo un amenazante: _"Te lo advierto"_

Al salir del edificio, Rachel se sintió a salvo junto a su mejor amigo mientras iban hacia el auto de esté. Cuando dieron marcha al carro, todo el lugar estuvo en silencio solo la música de la radio aligeraba un poco el ambiente.

_-Tienes mucho que contar Rachel.-_pensaba el castaño manejando.

* * *

Se abría la puerta principal del apartamento Hummel, dejaron sus cosas en la mesa ratonera y se dejaron caer en el sofá cansados mentalmente.

-Es la primera vez que me comporto tan… _varonil_-habló de repente Kurt en broma para cortar un poco la tensión. Rachel sonrió un poco.

-Gracias por todo Kurt-agradecía la morena mientras intentaba no volver a llorar.-Eres el mejor amigo que tengo.

-No te preocupes Rachel…-aunque Kurt tenía ganas de saber todo, sabía que la chica estaba cansada y que ella tarde o temprano se lo iba a contar por lo que prefirió no tocar el tema por mientras-¿Pido comida vegetariana a domicilio?-propuso con celular en mano.

-¡Me encantaría!-le dijo la morena agradecida que no quisiera hablar de Brody lo que faltaba del día.-Y vemos… ¡Funny Girl! Voy a buscarlo.-se alejaba con un humor mejor hacia el estante de películas.-Oh y Kurt-le llamo teniendo la atención del ojiazul- pide helado.

Tres horas después, los dos chicos disfrutaban de su helado vegano de chocolate mientras Kurt hacia zapping al televisor. Ya habían comido y funnigirleado (palabra creada por Rachel) por lo que estaban relajados. El castaño lo dejo en un canal para agarrar una cucharada de helado y comérsela. Al desviar su vista hacia la morena, la vio dormida pero el sofá era incomodo así que no tuvo otro remedio que despertarla.

-Hey Rach-le susurraba mientras la zarandeaba suavemente-Vete a dormir a la habitación-Como robot en automático, la morena se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.

El chico empezó a limpiar lo que ocuparon, pero tanto fue su labor que llegó hasta las cosas que no ocupaba y quedaban debajo de las escaleras. Cuando iba a voltearse se percató de un periódico, empezó a pasar sus hojas vagamente hasta que se detuvo en algo que le llamó la atención.

-Caso que ha sorprendido a Nashville. -se veía un titular que decía _"¿Asesina o asesinada?"_-Desde hace 15 días se ha reportado la desaparición de una joven mujer de 20 años con el nombre de Quinn Fabray-una foto de una mujer rubia y ojos claros aparecía -Hasta el momento no se tiene el paradero de ella, mientras tanto la policía solo ha encontrado sus cosas de campaña, desde que su madre Judy Fabray reportó su desaparición cuando esta le llamó pero no le dijo nada, sospechan que fue raptada aunque también cabe la posibilidad que haya cometido asesinato dado que se encontraron restos de ropa ensangrentada y por ahora no hay resultados de los análisis. Por lo tanto pedimos ayuda a la gente para avisar si encuentran a esta joven desaparecida.

Kurt dejo de leer al empezar a bostezar, lo dejó otra vez donde estaba para terminar de leerlo al día siguiente.

_-Wow, aunque soy gay, no hay duda que era hermosa…y no tiene cara de asesina._-concluyó pero la imagen de Finn en su mente lo estremeció-_No hay duda que las apariencias engañan, será mejor tener cuidado._-levantó la vista hacia el techo, donde se suponía que dormía Rachel-_Necesitamos mejorar esto, alejados de todos._

Al terminar apagó todo y fue a dormir sin percatarse de como Rachel sollozaba en silencio en la habitación de huéspedes.

"_Te odio Finn Hudson…te odio"._

* * *

**Hey People!**

**Nuevo capítulo, creo que ya tengo un hilo argumental de esta historia :B**

**Gracias por leer y perdón por alguna falta de ortografía. Y si les ofendió que Rachel se deje por un hombre, (ella es una diva3) e igual como lleve a cabo a Finn...**

**Dejen Reviews:) son un insumo para mi cerebro (palabras nuevasxd) Sugerencias, dudas, **

**También**** les invito a leer el otro fanfic "Here Again" el cual todavía no escribo el capitulo 6 D:**

**Gracias otra vez, y los veo para el próx. capí.!**

_**12-09-2013**_


	4. Nuevos Hábitos

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, solo a Sir Murphy & Fox.**

* * *

_Deje que mi impulso animal saliera. Mi mente se desconectó rápidamente haciendo que no razonara en lo que iba a suceder inevitablemente._

_-Por favor… no- suplicas escuchaba en una voz quebrada inundada de miedo-_

_Un gruñido salió de mi garganta antes que me abalanzara. Un sollozo salió, pero no sabía de quien era… si de esa persona o el mío._

_Al finalizar, la angustia llegó._

Los rayos de sol se asomaban por las cortinas azules de aquella habitación. El bulto enrollado en las sabanas se movía intentando dar con una posición perfecta. Pero no podía.

_Era inútil intentar dormir. _Saco un brazo y lo dirigió a su celular. **11:30. **Gruño por lo bajo, como odiaba el día Sábado, no era cualquier día. _Era el día._

De repente la puerta se abrió y una persona entro rápidamente.

-¡Despierta cuello chupado!-le gritó al bulto de la cama que intentaba taparse los oídos.- ¡Tenemos que empacar, los de la mudanza llegarán pronto!

Como respuesta, se oyó un bufido resignado acompañado de un.- _Como si tuviera de otra…_

-Exacto paliducha, ahora levántate… o Lima Heights vendrá contra usted.-dicho esto salió al momento que entraba una rubia de ojos azules con un PSP en las manos. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla jugando al aparato.

-No te gusta mudarte ¿verdad Quinnie?

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué las mudanzas Britt.-se cuestionó la otra rubia mientras se destapaba. Como respuesta solo recibió un nulo.- _Para protegernos._

-¿Protegernos de qué? ¿Hombres Lobo?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama para buscar ropa limpia.

-No, de humanos- finalizó Brittany saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Cajas de cartón se encontraban en la sala principal. Las tres chicas se encontraban empapelando de periódico las vajillas.

-Por qué siempre tenemos utensilios de cocina si no los ocuparemos jamás-se quejó Quinn molesta porque odiaba esa parte de la mudanza.

-¿Qué cosas dice? Si somos universitarias humanas que van de vacaciones.-recalcó Santana cerrando la última caja que se llevaría y la cargo con facilidad hacia las demás.

-¿A qué ciudad vamos a ir ahora?- interrogó la rubia siguiendo a la morena.

-¡Ay señorita Fabray!-exclamó la latina ofuscada por tanta pregunta.- Sabe que es de mala cuestionar tanto ¿no?- le dijo haciendo que la otra se avergonzara.

-¡Sanny, no la fastidies!- reprendió Brittany entrando desde la puerta principal. Ahora la latina era la cabizbaja- Ya vinieron los de la mudanza.- señaló a un pequeño grupo de trabajadores que se encontraban bajo la puerta.

-Lima, Ohio halla vamos- dijo Santana mientras se alejaba a verificar la mudanza.

* * *

-¡Por Dios! ¿Se supone que este pueblo este en la civilización?-por millonésima vez se quejaba Quinn en el asiento trasero del auto. Llevaban 3 horas de viaje y ya se veía el cartel de _Bienvenido a Lima, Ohio. _Notó como la mano pálida de Brittany se posaba en la rodilla izquierda de la latina (quien estaba en el copiloto) masajeándola suavemente, sabía que eso era para calmarla.-Lo siento por mis quejas, solo que… este si un cambio drástico…-susurró con un tono de arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes Q.-le contestó viéndola por el espejo retrovisor.- Es normal que no estés acostumbrada… solo llevas 2 años con nosotras…

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, Quinn recordaba esos días a los cuales le llamaba_ El apocalipsis vampírico, _Santana se burlaba de ese nombre "tan poco original", decía que ella le pondría "El inicio de la bestia", "Principio Bestial", "Cuello chupado al ataque", no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante ese nombre pero sin importar que nombre le pusiera sabía que no desearía repetir aquellos meses desde su transformación, fueron horribles.

Antes que pudiera seguir pensando un estruendo le hizo voltear a ver adelante.

La conductora golpeo suavemente el volante y volteo a ver a las otras con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Parece que tenemos un problema con el motor.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las otras dos.- ¿Ahora qué haremos?-refunfuño Quinn

-Mmm, al parecer tendremos que ir a buscar un mecánico, ya que no hay señal móvil.-contestó Britt al ver como su copilota sacaba el celular.

-Ok, Quinn aquí te esperamos.-le dijo como si nada Santana

-¿Por qué yo?-respondió con un bufido.- Tú has estado aquí antes.

-Por tus quejas.-finalizo viéndola por el espejo retrovisor intimidantemente.

La rubia solo rodo los ojos y salió del auto dando un pequeño portazo. Y empezó a correr.

* * *

Una de las ventajas de ser vampiro era que podías llegar a cualquier lado muy rápido, como por ejemplo ahora donde solo le tomo menos de diez minutos llegar a la entrada de ese pequeño pueblo. Quinn se compuso un poco la ropa y como lo suponía, el taller de mecánicos "Hummel" estaba ahí cerca de la carretera _"Para los desdichados que se varaban en este pueblo aburrido"_

Llegó al portón principal y toco el timbre que ahí se encontraba. Al momento salió un tipo grande y calvo que le miraba interrogativamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Este es el taller mecánico?-_"¿Que pregunta es esa Q?"_ sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero se acordó que no podía.-Me preguntaba si estaba abierto, dado que mi camioneta se descompuso…

-Si, por supuesto.-dio una ojeada detrás del hombro de la rubia, después deposito la vista en la joven mujer.- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Ah, vine caminando. Pero mis amigas están ahí.-le respondió temiendo que la distancia que recorrió no fuera mucha.

-Okay, ahora vuelvo.-se dio la vuelta y la rubia logró escuchar cómo se despedía de ¿tres mujeres? Y regresaba con una caja de herramientas. Cerró la puerta y preguntó.- ¿Está lejos?

-Posiblemente.

-Pues vamos en la camioneta.-se encaminaban al auto en cuestión.-Por cierto, me llamó Burt Hummel.

-Quinn Fabray

* * *

No mentía Quinn cuando dijo que estaba lejos. Duró 20 minutos en llegar al lugar y vieron a dos chicas sentadas en un tronco que estaba ahí tomando el sol fuerte que se encontraba. Al ver la camioneta acercarse, se levantaron.

-Buenos días.-saludó educadamente Burt. Después de las presentaciones, Santana y el hombre se acercaron a la camioneta mientras tanto las otras dos rubias se encontraban en el tronco.

-¿Cómo se siente asolearse Britt?-se burlaba Quinn

-Perfecto, creo que me pondré como un camarón.-seguía su broma la ojiazul.- Me pregunto qué tipo de lugar es Lima

-No te preocupes, no te pierdes de nada que no hayas visto antes.

-¡Vamos Quinnie!-volteaba Britt a ver a su acompañante.- No te desesperes… posiblemente y te encuentres algo con lo que entretenerte.

La otra rodo los ojos-Uff, si claro… Miles de aventuras me esperan.

Antes que pudiera seguir, un _¡Demonios!_ Por parte de Santana se escuchó, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto Britt intercalando la mirada entre Burt y Santana.

-Le decía a la señorita que el motor necesita algo más que una ojeada- al ver la cara de confusión de las rubias, explicó.- Necesito llevarme el auto al taller. ¿Iban a otro lado?

-No… de hecho, vamos a mudarnos a Lima.-respondió Quinn, sabiendo que en aquel pueblo tal vez todos estén enterados de los nuevos habitantes.

-Perfecto, así me puedo llevar la camioneta dado que traje mi grúa y llevarlas a su destino.-les señaló su auto.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias.- le respondió Brittany encantada, pero noto como las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaban y entreabría la boca como queriendo decir algo.- ¿Ocurre algo Señor Hummel?

-Emm si-carraspeó Burt al notar como salió un hilo de voz.- Es que, todos saben que alguien se mudaba hoy y mi esposa, Carole, ha hecho una comida que pensaba ofrecerles como una muestra de bienvenida a Lima.

-Wow, todavía se hace eso…-se sorprendió Quinn, iba a decir algo pero Santana se le adelantó.

-Estaríamos encantadas de aceptar su comida.

Inmediatamente, las otras dos le dirigieron la mirada, primero; ¿Santana aceptando encantada una bienvenida? Y segundo; La comida.

Después de ese momento y acomodarse en la cabina de la grúa se dirigieron a Lima. Se adentraron al taller para dejar ahí su camioneta. Al bajar Burt les dijo mientras se encaminaban a la casa de al lado.

-No se preocupen por sus cosas, le diré a mi hijo que las lleve a su casa si no puedo arreglar ahora su auto.

Abrieron la puerta y directamente fueron a la sala de estar. El hombre se dirigió a una puerta, que podría ser la cocina. Y obviamente, las tres chicas escucharon aunque fueran murmullos.

_-Querida…_

_-Llegaste temprano, ¿no era grave?_

_-Si pero… de echo eran las nuevas personas y están, ahora en la sala._

_-¡Burt, como te atreves! Ni siquiera estoy presentable._

Las chicas sonrieron ante eso, pero apareció una señora con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Hola, soy Carole Hummel. Encantada y disculpen que este así.

-No se preocupe.- respondió Britt educadamente.-Su esposo nos dijo que quería darnos la bienvenida.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, pasen al comedor mientras llamó a mi hijo que está en la habitación con su amiga.- Ante esto, subió las escaleras cuando iban las otras al comedor siendo acompañadas por Burt. Se sentaron y a los pocos minutos aparecieron por la puerta dos castaños. Y pensamientos diversos se presentaron.

_-Ultra Gay_

_-¡Unicornios!_

_-Que linda…_

_-Me pregunto si les gustara la carne._

* * *

**Lo siento gente por la tardanza, pero ya traje este capítulo. ¿Quiénes serán las personas que aparecieron?... (Como si nadie supiera xD) Perdonen por alguna falta ortográfica. Pero tengo problemas de Internet y debo aprovechar hahaha.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, dejen Reviews. Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic;)**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
